Letters from Home
by Deer Flower
Summary: Kuzan Uchiha is in the army along with some of his friends.His parents and lover can't help but write to help him to make him feel bette.Song "Letters from home" by John Michael Montgomery.


"My dearest son it's almost June,

I hope this letter catches up with you, and finds you well

It's been dry but they're callin for rain,

And everything's the same ol same, in Johnsonville…"

'My little Kuzan,' a pink haired woman writes as the afternoon sun washes over through the windows, 'Hopefully when you read this you'll be in one piece. I wouldn't know what to do if I find out you're in critical condition and I'm not there to help.' A small smile escapes her lips as she continues, 'The heat's really picking up a little but tons of clouds have been coming so we might get some rain. I hope so cause my flowers need the water.' Looking beyond the garden she watches the wind forces the trees to move their leaves, 'Nothing has changed much besides some new Leaf genins. Hopefully they'll be splendid ninjas and will fight with ya'll.'

"Your stubborn ol daddy ain't said too much

But I bet you know he sends his love

And she goes on…

in a letter from home…"

'Your dad hasn't changed much and he's still the same emotionless looking guy you've ever met. He hasn't said much but I can tell he's proud of you and worries that you won't…' She stops herself before tears could come to her eyes, 'You know we really love you so it's somewhat hard for me but I'll endure.' She continues writing as the sun continues to shine.

"I hold it up and show my buddies

Like we ain't scared and out boots ain't muddy

And they all laugh…

Like there's something funny bout the way I talk…"

"Watch a got there teme?" "None of your business dope." Before I could put the letter away, Minko snatched it from my hands. I quickly snatched it back but they've only read the first few lines. "Come on at least tell us some of the news around there." "Why would you want to know that?" "Cause it's boring just scouting around here." "Fine…"

"When I say momma sends her best ya'll…"

"She wishes us luck and wants us to come home safe." "Hey did you just talk for more than five seconds!" The whole unit was laughing and didn't look like they would stop anytime soon.

"I fold it up and put it in my shirt

Pick up my gun and get back to work,

And it keeps me driving on…waitin on…

Letters from home…"

I ignore them and put it in my pocket. I grab my kunai and scout ahead for a while. 'Don't worry,' I thought to myself, 'I'll come back safe.' Behind me I hear a twig snap.

"My dearest love it's almost dawn

And I've been up all night lone, wondering where you are…

I saw your momma and I showed her the ring,

Man on the television said some thing, so I couldn't sleep…"

'My dear Kuzan,' a brown haired teen writes as the morning sun begins to rise splashing everything in color, "It's hard seeing the sunrise and knowing you're somewhere far away. I'm even surprised I fell asleep seeing how I worry about you. On a brighter note your mom was excited when I showed her the ring. Everyone knew it was a matter of time didn't they.' The lights touches her hand causing a glow to illuminate from a ring on her left hand. 'But I was scared when I heard about one of the units. I think I might have prayed all night hoping you're alright.'

"But I'll be alright I'm just missing you,

And this is me kissing you…

Xs and Os, in a letter from home…"

'It's alright though cause I know you'll be able to read this and when you get back we'll say how we missed each other and plan for the new future we'll be having. Still wish you were right here,' After thirty minutes she finishes, 'See you soon, xoxoxo.'

"I hold it up and show my buddies

Like we ain't scared and out boots ain't muddy

And they all laugh

Cause she calls me 'honey' but they take it hard…"

"Hey Kuzan you're girlfriend misses you." "What? Give that back dope!" "Fine here but she knows how to write." "Shut-up." "Say the last five lines. It's funny when she says 'honey'." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Cause I don't read the good parts…

I fold it up and put it in my shirt

Pick up my gun and get back to work,

And it keeps me driving on…Waitin on… Letters from home…"

"Shut-up." "Hey are you blushing!" "I'm leaving." Putting it with my mom's letter I head back out the tent. "Wait up!" I turn around and there's Minko running up. "We have to stick together. Safety in numbers." "There's also safety in skills." "Quit being a teme!" Up ahead we hear some twigs snap.

"My dear son it's the middle of the night

I'm sitting alone in the kitchen and it occurs to me

That I haven't said so I'll say it now…

Son you make me proud…"

The full moon sneaks through the cracks in the blinds giving a black haired man enough light to write. 'Kuzan,' he starts off, 'I heard the report from earlier and it isn't until midnight that I feel decided to write. Your mother is trying to comfort Hinata and the Hokage. When I heard the report I thought everything just stopped until I heard it wasn't you. I'm glad but also guilty because of who did die. But know that you make me proud and if your grandfather were here he most likely would have been proud too along with everyone else.' I lone tear finally makes it's way down his cheek hitting the paper.

"I hold it up and show my buddies like

We ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy

But no one laughs cause there's nothing funny when a soldier cries…

And I just wipe my eyes…"

'Dad…' "Come on Kuzan." "Yeah." Putting it with my two other letters I follow outside trying not to just break down like everyone else. The box is heading back to the village and we just pray that it doesn't get destroyed. 'Minko…' I touch the end of my eyes and am surprised when I feel tears…

"I fold it up and put it in my shirt

Pick up my gun and get back to work

And it keeps me drivin on…

Waitin on…"

Re-reading the letters I feel more of a need to protect everyone and not let the already fallen not be lay to rest. When I think of what happened I thought I heard something. 'Take your time, Kuzan.' 'I will Minko. After all…'

"Letters from home."

'There's still people that I must not leave yet.'


End file.
